You're the One that I Wanted to Find
by Franny Moon
Summary: Colin goes to the owlery to find Harry and take pictures if him. But the person he finds there isn't Harry... Slashy ColinNeville and allusion to HarryRon. Slashy


Hiya! Once again, the title is from a song by Colplay. Green eyes. Great song... ^_^ The fic is sweet and slashy, I hope you'll like it! Please, review! French is my first language and this is not beta-read... I'm sorry for the mistakes...  
  
You're the One that I Wanted to Find  
By Franny Moon  
  
'Hogwarts has counted many remarkable headmasters. One of the most brilliant, though, certainly was-'  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!"  
  
Hermione slowly put her red and gold Gryffindor bookmark on page 291 of 'Hogwarts, a History'. She hated being disturbed while reading, but being disturbed while reading 'Hogwarts, a History' was just worst... It was highly annoying. Plus, it wasn't just her normal kind of 'Hogwarts, a History' reading. It was her annual commemorative day of 'Hogwarts a History'. Every year she would celebrate this special date; the date she found the book years ago. And this year was special... It was the fifth anniversary of the day when she first opened the massive book. She sighed deeply, reminding herself that there wasn't a soul in this school except her who had ever read this book, and looked up to see Colin Crivey.  
  
Naturally, The fourth year was being his usual hyper self, camera in hands and excitedly shifting from foot to foot. Hermione rolled her eyes at his excessive behaviour but she still answered in a neutral voice:  
  
"What is it Colin?"  
  
Colin's undying smile widened.  
  
"Have you seen Harry! Since you're his, you know, friend, and all. Because I just got my camera back. I found it three weeks ago and, well, it was really weird you see, because it seems like someone dropped it in a toilet bowl and, you know, I found it there. Funny thing isn't it! Dennis and I were trying to fix it for, you know, weeks! And I just got it back and I-"  
  
"Okay, Colin, got the point!" Hermione interrupted, wondering if it was whether, Harry, or Ron or the two of them together who "dropped" Collin's camera in the toilet bowl.  
  
'Boys!' she thought.  
  
"So, where is he!" Colin exclaimed, his smile gaining a humanly impossible size.  
  
"Last time I saw him he was heading to the owlery with Ron but-"  
  
"Thank you!" shouted Colin, already dashing off.  
  
"-but he was with Ron and they were both giggling oddly so perhaps they were not really going to the owlery...." Hermione finished. "Well too bad Colin was such in a rush." She laughed to herself, wondering how long Colin would search the whole school before he figured out that the only place he didn't check was the astronomy tower.  
  
The place where all the fun was, according to Harry and Ron, when they come back from it every night, cheeks flushed and clothes tousled.  
  
She sighed again, this time a little knowing smile on her lips, and returned to her reading, muttering:  
  
"The look on their faces when he is going to find them... Oh! Oh! Oh! I hope he's going to take a picture!"  
  
*** Colin carefully stepped in the large round room called the owlery. He like this place very much, the way the daylight entered the room was just perfect for pictures, and when he could find Harry, he liked to photograph the owls in their majestic splendour. They were gorgeous creatures and Collin, being a quite an experienced photographer, knew how to appreciate the delightful mixture of colourful feathers composing their sublime furry coats.  
  
He cautiously took further steps in the noisy room, trying to make no sound at all ; the best pictures were those taken of oblivious subjects. Colin's number one rule in photography was : Take the picture! Don't ask! Even if Harry was wonderful on every picture he took, the ones on which he was is natural self, totally unaware of being taken in picture, were the bests!  
  
He heard unbirdy noises and decided that his target was found, with his usual happy grin, he brought his camera to his face, ready to press the button. What he saw, though, wasn't Harry Potter. It was quite the opposite, in fact.  
  
'N... Neville Longbottom!' he thought, bringing his camera to neck level to take a better of the scene before his eyes.  
  
Neville was of course oblivious of his presence, all his attention was focused on this envelope he held in his hands. The scene perfect, Neville with the envelope tightly held in his fists in first in first plan, the multicolour owls perched on different levels in second plan and the brownish-greyish wall, with, a little higher the wide open windows. The whole portrait was bathed in sunlight. It was exquisite, the best picture condition Colin had had in months!  
  
But the best was neither the setting, nor the light... It was Neville's eyes. Neville's big bright brown eyes. The seemed wetter than usual, but not really sad... They were... full of love... Full of a seemingly undying love.  
  
He couldn't help himself. Colin brought the camera to his face again, arranged the zoom, the flash and his position, and pressed the button. The violent flash took Neville out of his daze and he looked up from the envelope and saw Colin.  
  
Colin who gave him a softened smile, delighted to see that even if his flash had broken the magic, there were still some traces of the incredible love he saw earlier in Neville's eyes. Those eyes that were at him now.  
  
"C...Colin?" he asked, frowning a bit.  
  
A rush of blood coursed trough Colin's vein and went straight to his head, sending jolts of adrenalin to his brain and a slight blush to his pale cheeks.  
  
"Hum... Hi Neville, what's up"  
  
Neville's frown disappeared, but his expression stayed pensive.  
  
" Did you just take a picture of... me?"  
  
Colin looked down and nervously scratched his forearm.  
  
"Erh...no..."  
  
"Mmh... that's what I thought, didn't even needed to be asked, I guess" he said, a small shy smile appearing on his lips.  
  
"Ah... No! in fact there's no need to lie to you, I guess... Neville. I did take a picture of you." He said, rather quickly, trying to make this slightly sad smile he caused vanish.  
  
Neville's eyes grew a little bit wide.  
  
"May I ask... why?" he said.  
  
"Well there was this... huh... amazing light falling on you... and the setting was just... perfect, you see... with the owls... and the windows... and there was... wow... you..." Colin breathed.  
  
"Me?" Neville repeated, the slight confused frown returning to his face.  
  
"Yeah, you and those amazing eyes of erh... yours... All... Bright, and wide and..." Colin's blush deepened. "You know... full of... well... love! And it seemed like, you were in love with this envelope or something... Or no... just... in love with the letter you know... no? In love with the... huh... the person you're sending, well... this to." He muttered, vainly trying to make his point by briefly pointing the sealed envelope.  
  
An amused smile crossed Neville's lips.  
  
"No, Colin. I'm not in love with a piece of paper."  
  
Colin looked down and produced a pitiful whimper to show his embarrassment.  
  
Neville chuckled and Colin wished for this one instant that he could capture sounds with his cherished camera. But Neville's laugher was inviting. Colin looked up his, his face slightly flushed, and laughed softly too.  
  
"And I'm not in love with the person I'm sending this to."  
  
"Really!" he exclaimed, his abnormally wide and joyful smile returning to his face.  
  
"Hn-hnn..." he nodded " I guess you deserve to know that it's for family...yeah...family" Neville whispered, his face taking a calm and serene expression.  
  
The soft whisper made Colin realize that somewhere during the conversation, he had crossed the room and was now standing close to the older boy, close enough to hear his murmured words.  
  
"Is it for you grand-mother? I heard you... you know... lived with her." He murmured back.  
  
'Were those loving eyes for his grand-mother? From what I heard, he didn't seem to like her pretty much...' Colin thought.  
  
Neville started to fidget with the envelope, crumpling the corners.  
  
"hum..." he coughed nervously. "No... not for my grand mother."  
  
"Oh...well... then..." Colin mumbled uneasily.  
  
Neville's soft smile widened and Colin thought that it was the perfect smile to match the look he earlier cast on the envelope. Somehow sad, but tremendously loving.  
  
"It's for Mum and Dad... at... at St-Mungo... During the war.... they lost their... their mind... I never really talked about it before..." he admitted quietly..  
  
"Oh... you know... you really don't have to..."  
  
"I know... but I wanted to Colin. Thanks for listening."  
  
"Huh... wow... well... thanks, I guess." He breathed with a smile. " Your parents, they are the luckiest. The look you gave to this envelope... I mean... wow..."  
  
"Thank you Colin." He whispered shakily, eyes closed.  
  
Colin suddenly realized that he was drawing closer and closer to Neville as the conversation was getting quieter and quieter.  
  
"Neville..." he said under his breath.  
  
"Mmh?"  
  
"Why are we whispering?"  
  
a genuine smile invaded Neville's face and he answered, almost inaudibly:  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
But Colin was now so close that he heard it and he saw that Neville's eyes were still closed... as if he was waiting for something...  
  
'Oh...' Colin thought as an image crossed his mind. He closed his eyes as well and smiled. 'Why not...'  
  
He just leaned a little forward and his lips met Neville's. He felt the smile there and gently pulled away.  
  
Colin's wide grin was back.  
  
"Wow!" he exclaimed loudly, scaring a brown owl away.  
  
Neville blushed.  
  
"Wow indeed..."  
  
They stayed silent for a while, sending shy glances to each other, smiling profusely.  
  
"Huh... Neville, what if we just... you know... went to my room to... erh... develop this picture of you?" he asked, eyes sparking.  
  
"Sure!" he answered quickly. " just let me send this." He added gesturing to the crumpled envelope, giving it a last loving glance.  
  
He tied it to the leg of a owl and let the bird fly in the darkening sky.  
  
"Alright!" Colin said cheerfully.  
  
He grabbed Neville's sweaty hand and the two laughing boys headed to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
***  
  
When the portrait hole slid open, Hermione looked up from her book.  
  
The scene she discovered was quite shocking but she just smiled.  
  
Colin still held Neville's hand and was leading him to his dorm. They were both smiling widely.  
  
"I have a toad named Trevor." Neville stated.  
  
"Really? Trevor is a... you know... really nice name!"  
  
"You... huh... really think so?"  
  
"Well... yeah!"  
  
They both laughed lightly.  
  
"Hey! Colin!" called Hermione. "There was already someone in the astronomy tower! Oh! Oh! Oh!"  
  
Both boys frowned in confusion.  
  
"What is she talking about?" Neville whispered in Colin's ear.  
  
"Don't know... this girl is reading too much, you know. Now, come! I have a lot of... huh... interesting things to show you in my room..."  
  
"How interesting?" Neville asked with a coy smile.  
  
"Really interesting!" 


End file.
